


每天的飯桌

by kocha8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocha8/pseuds/kocha8
Summary: 沒有甚麼是美食解決不了的10/6 更新





	

**Author's Note:**

> # 希望Bucky好好地吃飯小隊

 

 

 

 

 

Day 1 : 羅宋湯

 

做超級英雄的壞處實在很多，工時長，工資和危險度不成正比，上班時間不定時。而現在，復仇者聯盟的聚人再一次感受到了這份工作的辛勞。打不完的九頭蛇和不斷出現的外星生物令到他們回到復仇者大樓時已經是深夜三時了，這個時間總不能找到任何有營養的食物。雖然大廈裡的廚房很大，由基本的工具到專業的攪拌機都一應俱全，但大部份的復仇者們都不會煮飯，反正在正常上班時間裡還是會有Stark工業的廚師們提供餐點。但是在深夜時候總不可以打電話叫醒廚師們，他們還要在早上七點提供食物給幾百位員工。他們決定回去後叫Pizza外賣，在等待外賣時大家可以有時間簡單地洗個澡。可是當大家回到共同空間裡的廚房時，一鍋羅宋湯打斷了他們的計劃。

 

Clint是首先發現了的人，他本來只是想去廚房拿外賣單張，這時候發現了一個大鍋靜靜地放在爐頭上，打開鍋蓋，牛肉和紅菜頭的香氣傳了出來。Clint高興地把大鍋裡的湯翻熱，還有在廚房的料理桌上也有了一大盤切好了的吐司。「Clint你決定好那個口味沒有了啊。」Natasha向著廚房大聲問，「可是這裡有羅宋湯耶。」

「是Tony在回程的路上叫了外賣嗎？」Clint把熱好了的湯和烤好了吐司捧出來，「Mr Barton，很抱歉我沒有收到sir的任何有關食品的指令。」Jarvis的聲音從上方傳了過來，「而在我的記錄裡今天也沒有任何人進廚房的記錄。」

「那就是說這鍋湯是憑空出現？」Clint不安地看著那湯，可是從鍋裡傳來的香氣實在太過吸引，特別是在他們快20小時沒吃過任何像樣的食物之下，「這鍋湯是誰做的啊，我要給他加工資。」Tony的聲音傳來，Clint 和Natasha直直地看著Tony手上拿著的湯和吐司，Tony不解地看著他們「怎麼了？這個湯有問題嗎？」他用吐司浸在湯裡，開始伸手去盛第二碗。............等了一分鍾後Tony也沒有任何問題，看起來沒有下毒。雖然Clint 和Natasha對這鍋湯抱有疑問，除了這鍋湯有位神秘的廚師之外，他的美味是不可質疑的。紅菜頭、牛肉塊、蒔蘿、酸奶、椰菜、番茄、馬鈴薯、芹菜和洋蔥的滋味都濃縮在了湯裡。Natasha喝了一口後輕聲地說了一句俄文，雖然Clint聽不懂，可是看她的表情大慨是讓她想起以前的事吧。剛好Steve，Bruce，Wanda他們也從自己的樓層沖洗後回來，每個人臉上都展現疲倦，只是默默地把那一大鍋湯和吐司吃光，很快地Clint 和Natasha也忘了找尋這鍋湯那位神秘的廚師。

 

又一次的長時間任務，又一次的深夜完成任務，復仇者們再一次聚在廚房的餐桌前，這一次的任務多了冬日戰士和他們一起。每個人都像平常一樣默默地吃著Pizza，這時Clint想起了那鍋神秘的羅宋湯，「真想再喝多一次上次那個羅宋湯。」每個人都跟著點頭，Bucky靜靜地聽著，大口地吃完手上的Pizza。

 

第二天的晚上，廚房裡再次出現了一大鍋羅宋湯和更多的麵包。

 

這天晚上Steve和Bucky外出了，

Clint他們還是找不出那神秘的廚師是誰。

 

只知道在深夜他們在和九頭蛇和外星生物搏鬥後，總會有一大鍋溫暖的羅宋湯等待他們。

Jarvis  的記錄 

 

xx年xx月xx日 07:00 am

 

從海外訂購的俄文書籍正分流到Captain Rogers的樓層

 

xx年xx月xx日 08:00 am

 

Captain Rogers 的帳戶記錄

 

紅菜頭

牛肉塊

椰菜

番茄

馬鈴薯

芹菜

洋蔥

 

xx年xx月xx日 08:01 am

 

系統自動處理，安排食材分流到Captain Rogers的樓層

 

xx年xx月xx日 08:05 am

 

食材已被簽收

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

xx年xx月xx日 22:00 pm

 

公共空間的廚房監視鏡頭出現短暫失效，已自動修復，為原因不明的故障

 

xx年xx月xx日 02:58 am

 

完成任務的飛機停在天台上，確認身份。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# 心理上和生理上的康復一定不容易

# 如何去重新創造和建立

 

 

 

Day 2 : 意大利燴飯

 

Bucky說不上是很熱愛食物的人，在他的記憶裡，食物給他的作用只是存命，二戰時期能每天吃上一餐都已經算是不錯了，而在九頭蛇的日子他更加沒有任何的進食記憶，只有一支又一支的營養針。他曾經有一段長時間都在外進食，可是一個外國人在餐館裡太顯眼了，到處都是監視鏡頭。而且他的身體還沒回復到正常水平，只可以喝牛奶和吃水果補充營養。好像隨著記憶的恢復和自我修復後，身體漸漸消化到了固體食物。比起他當初只是吃了一塊肉就乾吐了半天的情況好得多了。Bucky也開始了自己的烹飪生活，因為在當地的菜市場沒有任何監視鏡頭，人們也不會怎麼留意國際新聞，只在意每天的生意。

 

意大利燴飯是第一樣Bucky說得上是成功的料理。他從順手偷來的電話搜尋了一下意大利燴飯的做法，他沒有甚麼特別想做的料理，只是因為今天他經過了一間意大利餐廳，而不算上牛奶和水果的話，他已經有一段很長的時間沒有吃過真正的食物了。他要來挑戰一下自己，反正他在這個世界生存多一天時都是在挑戰這個世界，不是嗎？

 

他很習慣使用小刀，把蔬菜切成粒狀對他來說不成問題，接照食譜，他要把奶油放進鍋裡再把洋蔥碎炒軟後，

開火的時候Bucky有一瞬間變得恐慌，那小小的火光好像傳來了女人和小孩的尖叫聲，

他深呼吸一口氣，『沒事的Bucky，你可以做到的。』

他把洋蔥碎全倒進鍋裡，再加入四季豆、豌豆、蘆筍、蕃茄，等蔬菜煮了幾分鐘後再加入溫水慢慢攪拌，加少許鹽胡椒調味，蓋上鍋蓋煮20分鐘。

Bucky有點緊張，他很久沒有真的好好去做一件事。沒有尖叫，沒有子彈，沒有血的事。

他就這樣呆呆地看著鍋邊跑出來的蒸氣，等待時間的流逝。打開鍋蓋後，蔬菜的顏色變得更鮮艷，香氣也散發了出來，這時候再加入蔬菜高湯和義大利米，慢燉15分鐘，一邊烹煮一邊攪拌。義大利米慢慢地吸收著蔬菜和高湯水份，開始漲大了起來，

『很好，很好，Barnes你可以做到的』

15分鐘過去了，Bucky關上了火，直接把整個鍋子放到桌子上，加入一點歐芹碎。

 

Bucky看著眼前這一鍋意大利燴飯，雖然和網頁上的圖片相差甚遠，沒有漂亮的盤子，也沒有加入裝飾的香草，只是裝在一個破爛的鍋子裡，可是Bucky餓了。他拿起匙子一小口一小口地吃了起來，他不太記得以往有沒有吃過意大利燴飯，也不知道意大利燴飯是不是真的是這個味道，但這個味道他記住了，不會忘記了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# 覺得明明打了盾冬的tag可是沒有寫盾冬有種騙了世界的感覺

# 要抓住一個男人的心先要抓住他的胃

# 雖然我不相信

# 就算Bucky的廚藝是黑暗魔王級Steve也會吃下去吧

# 可是這篇的Bucky是小廚神

 

 

Day 3: 漢堡包

 

Steve找到Bucky後就和他一起搬到了復仇者大廈裡，可是面對著不同的反對和懷疑，搬進去大廈裡也至少比關進監獄裡好，雖然Steve曾提出反對說這無形是變相的監禁，可是Bucky抓著Steve，說了一句「至少你還在這裡。」用那濕潤的雙眼看著Steve後。他們翌日就正式搬進去了。Steve有著自己的樓層，Bucky也沒問甚麼就挑了在Steve旁邊的房間，看著Steve Rogers 和Bucky Barnes的房間名牌靠在一起時，Steve覺得一切會愈來愈好的。

 

這是Steve在Bucky回來後第一次執行超過一星期的任務，雖然找回Bucky時他的記憶和精神狀態已經穩定下來了許多，可是Steve還是放心不下來，而任務其間又不允許和對外通訊。

「如果有甚麼事情就和Jarvis 說，他會協助你找其他人幫忙的。」

「隨時樂意為你們服務，Captain Rogers ，Sergeant Barnes。」屋頂上傳來Jarvis的聲音，

Bucky點了點頭，抱了一下Steve，Steve笑著回抱Bucky。

 

Steve出去任務了，Bucky看著時鐘，中午十二點。

自從再次遇見Steve之後他就為Bucky打點好一切，可是Bucky心裡的空虛感愈來愈大了。他開始不安地在客廳裡來回行走，他停在沙發前，看了一下天花板，

「Jarvis？請問你可以幫我一個忙嗎？」

 

Steve雖然有著自己的樓層，可是他也不是每個空間都會使用，他也只會用臥室和廁所。食飯甚麼的大都是在公共空間的廚房裡解決，他好像一次也沒有踏足過在自己的樓層裡的廚房。Steve剛從任務回來，可是現在的時間是早上六點，Bucky應該還在睡。Steve正走到自己的房門前時就看到一張黃色的便條紙貼在他的門上，『吃掉冰箱裡的食物，記得翻熱。』Steve走到廚房裡，打開冰箱，一個漢堡包和一大盤沙拉出現在Steve眼前，Steve一邊吃時一邊想，Bucky這一星期都在吃外賣食物會不健康，雖然這個漢堡包很好吃，可是也不可以吃那麼多。Steve吃完最後一口時在想。

 

每次在Steve任務後，冰箱裡總會有一份食物，

Steve每次都會在第二天早上感謝Bucky，

但他以為那只是Bucky在食堂裡帶來的或是外賣的。

 

 

 

 

這次的任務比想像中簡單，Steve比原定的時間提早了半天回來，

Steve在回程的路來就在想他可以和Bucky到大街轉角的小餐館吃晚飯，Bucky很喜歡那裡的水果批，每次吃批時都會看到Bucky眼裡的笑意。

Steve踏出了電梯，平常這個時間Bucky都會在沙發上看著小說或是Sam 推薦的電影，可是Bucky不在那裡。

Steve走到走廊，聽見有聲音從走廊的盡頭傳來，「...................麵包烤好了。」「好的，謝謝。」

 

Jarvis 和Bucky的聲音從廚房裡傳出來，伴隨著食物的香味，

 

爐頭上的大鍋正煮著粟米濃湯，料理桌的一邊是已經拌好了的沙拉，另一邊放了還沒煎的漢堡肉，Steve看著眼前的環境，

「Bucky.............？」Bucky的目光從烤爐移到Steve身上，

「坐下吧，快可以吃了。」

Steve不知道應該從那裡開始問起，只好點了一下頭，拉開餐桌旁的椅子坐下。

他看著Bucky熟練地拿出烤爐裡的麵包，一邊在平底鍋裡下油煎漢堡肉。

 

Steve曾經想像過很多和Bucky重遇後的未來，可是他從沒有想像過會有這麼一天，

他就只是看著Bucky煮飯，那麼平淡的日子。

在Steve走神的期間，Bucky已經把漢堡肉煎好，

在切開一半的麵包上放上蕃茄，,青瓜片，生菜，洋蔥，漢堡肉,再抹上醬汁。

把漢堡包，粟米濃湯，沙拉都盛好後，放在Steve眼前。Steve看著桌上豐富的菜，再看向Bucky，「這都是你做的Bucky？」Bucky點了點頭，就開始吃起了眼前的漢堡。

 

 

「Bucky你是甚麼時候學會烹飪的。」Steve還是有點不可思議地看著Bucky，

 

Bucky沒有立刻回應Steve，只是放下漢堡低下頭看著自己的雙手，

 

「那是我第一次做到了一些好的東西出來的時候。」

 

Steve拉過Bucky的手，「你一直都是最好的。」Bucky搖了搖頭。

 

 

 

 

 

自此之後，Steve的廚房就完全成了Bucky的領地。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# 這篇文已經成了我卡文時的樹洞

# 好想吃南瓜餡餅喔喔喔喔

 

 

 

 

Day 4: 感恩節火雞

 

這幾天Bucky有點奇怪。他一邊看著手提電腦一邊在筆記本上抄寫著甚麼，有時候會和Jarvis進行短暫的交流，內容大多是關於一些食材之類，也許Bucky最近有甚麼想挑戰的菜式吧。Steve沒有想太多，收回看著Bucky的視線，再次專心在報告上和下週的任務計劃上。

 

當告訴Bucky下週的任務時，他看起來好像有甚麼想說的，

「如果覺得寂寞的話可以找Sam吃飯。」我摸著Bucky的頭髮，他只是垂下眼睛輕輕地點了點頭。

 

 

 

 

Sam不知道為甚麼他會站在這裡刨著馬鈴薯皮。

 

他一開始只是收到了Steve的電話說想請他看一下Bucky，他說Bucky看起來不太好。Sam看著站在旁邊的前九頭蛇殺手正熟練地拿著一把閃亮的菜刀切著南瓜時，老實說他還是有點心理陰影。而除了Bucky和Sam之外，其他的復仇者都出任務了，整個公共空間就只有他們兩人。

三小時前他踏入了客廳時只看到幾大箱裝有新鮮食材的箱子放在了客廳正中間，而Bucky拿著筆記本寫著甚麼，Jarvis的聲音也從天花板傳來，正在說著蔬菜的數量和產地等的資料。當Bucky看見自己時，只是點了一下頭打招呼，之後就把那一箱又一箱的東西放進廚房裡。Sam看著電視，看了一下在開放式廚房裡的Bucky，料理台上堆滿了不同的肉類和蔬菜，喂他可沒有聽說殺手的訓練裡還有煮飯這一項技能。廚房裡傳來有節奏的切菜聲，Sam有點掛念他家的料理了。這時候咚咚咚咚的聲音停了下來，Bucky棒著了一大碗剛煮好的馬鈴薯站在了Sam的前面。「........你可以替馬鈴薯刨皮嗎？」

 

感恩節的主菜是火雞，還有蔓越莓醬、炸乾酪、烤牛肉、馬鈴薯泥、沙拉、南瓜濃湯和蘋果餡餅。Bucky是第一次一口氣煮這麼多樣菜式，可是他想要做。他計劃了一週，由煮甚麼菜式開始到需要甚麼食材，調味品和香料。聽到Steve感恩節那天也要出任務時他有一點失望，可是他還是繼續烹飪。南瓜濃湯正在爐上慢煮，沙拉已經準備好放在了冰箱裡，烤牛肉正在放涼等待切片，昨晚也已經做好了蔓越莓醬，炸乾酪只欠缺炸的那一步，蘋果餡餅的派皮也準備好了，現在只剩下火雞了。本來他應該更早調理火雞的，可是這是他第一次挑戰火雞料理，他不想失敗。

火雞已經完全解凍好了，早兩天前他也在火雞內外抹上了粗鹽。

拿出一個小碗，在裡頭放入奶油，在奶油裡加入鹽，蒜頭，迷迭香，黑胡椒粉，攪拌至其軟化均勻。小心地將雞肉和雞皮分開，將將做好的香料奶油塞到雞肉和雞皮之間的空隙，再將香料奶油也抹在雞皮上。這時候把烤箱預熱，拿出烤盤。在烤盤上放好切好的洋蔥、西芹、胡蘿蔔，在火雞腔腹裡塞入檸檬、洋蔥和迷迭香，再把火雞綁好。把火雞放到鋪滿蔬菜的烤盤，雞胸朝上，用錫箔紙火雞密封好，低溫烤3小時，每小時都要用雞汁刷火雞一遍。看著火雞進了烤箱，Bucky一直懸著的心好像安定了下來。現在可以好好地開始準備蘋果餡餅，Bucky拿出批皮，用麵棍推開。

 

 

 

Steve不定時就會拿一些小點心給Sam，說家裡還有很多吃不完。

當時Sam還開玩笑說是哪位姑娘做給Steve，Steve沒有回答，只是笑著搖了搖頭，

他說怕他說了是哪位姑娘做的後Sam就不敢吃了。Sam本來還猜神盾局裡哪位強悍的女性特工，但現在他想他猜到了“姑娘”的真實身份了。

不過說真的，那些點心真的很好吃，Wilson家差點為了那些小點心大打出手。

 

Sam就這樣陪著Bucky在廚房一整個下午，他一直說平常出任務時Steve的笑話，還有日常大大小小的趣事，雖然Bucky沒有怎麼回應，可是Sam知道他有留心地聽著，他切菜的節奏會放慢，有時候嘴角還會帶著點兒笑意。

 

漸漸餐桌上鋪滿了食物，火雞也快烤好了。Sam看了看時鐘，他也要去趕回家的那班車了。「兄弟我很抱歉不能陪伴你到Steve回來了，我要趕上七點那班車回家。」

Bucky看著Sam，沒有回應，只是轉身走到廚房深處。Sam收好放在沙發上的隨身物品，正準備離開時，Bucky站在了他面前，手上拿著一大盒東西，

 

是一個南瓜餡餅。

 

「................... 感恩節快樂。」Bucky淡淡地說，Sam笑著給了Bucky一個擁抱，

「你又令到Wilson家要展開爭奪南瓜餡餅戰爭了。」他聽到了Bucky的笑聲，和一句輕輕的謝謝。

 

 

 

 

 

第一個回到大廈的是Tony，正確點來說他也沒離開過大廈，只是離開了他的研究室。

他本來只是打算到復仇者的公共空間的冰箱裡找一下有沒有甚麼剩下的薄餅和剩菜甚麼的。可是當他踏出電梯的那一刻，食物的香氣充滿在整個空間內。

下一步他就看到人型武器庫正在廚房裡攪拌裡類似湯的東西。Tony有點懷疑他是太久沒睡了，他決定問一下他的管家意見，「Jarvis我到底有多久沒睡了。」

「Sir你只是24小時沒睡，雖然我的建議是你應立刻補充睡眠，可是也不足而令你有著幻覺的情況。而現在你也應該透過食物而不是能量飲料來攝取足夠的營養，Sergeant Barnes 已準備了你的份量。」

Bucky拉開了一張椅子，放了一碗南瓜濃湯和吐司在桌上，轉身走回廚房看著烤箱。Tony想他只是餓了，而進食只是人體需要，他沒有任何其他意思。

 

 

第二個回到大廈的人是Natasha，她一臉疲倦，臉上貼了膠布，頭髮蒙上了塵埃。她似乎對眼前的光景好像感到不意外，只是拉開了一張桌子就坐下，和Tony一起默默地喝著湯。

 

 

「叮。」這時蘋果餡餅烤好了

 

 

Clint是在乾酪剛下油鍋時回到的，他一邊喝著湯，一邊伸手到蘋果餡餅，Bucky面無表情地看著他，Clint慢慢地收回了手，繼續喝湯。

 

 

炸乾酪放上餐桌後，Wanda 和Pietro也回來了，Banner博士也拿著一份資料坐了下來。

 

 

最後，Steve回來了。他在他的樓層找不到Bucky，

詢問Jarvis之後才到了公共空間。他看著復仇者們都坐在了餐桌上看著他，Bucky正將一隻大火雞擺在餐桌中間，

「男主人剛好回來切火雞了。」Natasha說，

Tony不知道從哪裡拿出了紅酒，為每人都倒了一點，

放好火雞後Bucky回到了廚房，背對著客廳。Steve拿起了一個酒杯，走到了Bucky眼前，

 

 

「男女主人快出來分火雞。」Tony大聲地說，Bucky紅著臉看著Steve，

 

 

Steve輕輕地拉著Bucky的手，

Bucky雙手緊握著酒杯，坐在了餐桌前，

 

 

 

 

 

Tony首先舉高酒杯說了，「我要感恩的是我現在的心臟還在正常運作...噢雖然我比較擔心的是酒精中毒。」

 

「我要感恩的是剛才九頭蛇的人沒劃花了我的臉。」Natasha說，

 

「我要感恩的是這豐富的一餐。」Clint說著時Tony馬上說你再吃下去就超標了吧，

 

「我要感恩的是我的家人。」「我也是。」Wanda 和Pietro對望著說，

 

「我要感恩的是我平靜的心。」Banner博士有點害羞地說。

 

 

 

 

 

「我要感恩的是Bucky，謝謝你。」Steve看著Bucky，

 

 

Bucky緊握著酒杯，其他人都看著他，等待著他的發言。

 

「我...........」

 

「我曾經想過這個世界還有甚麼可以感恩的，直到我再次遇上了Steve，而現在坐在這裡的每個人就是我想感恩的，還有Jarvis。」頭頂上傳來Jarvis的聲音，「不用客氣，Sergeant Barnes 。」Tony抱怨明明給Bucky新的手臂的是自己，Clint開始偷吃蘋果餡餅， Wanda給Pietro和Banner博士倒著果汁，Natasha把頭髮束起準備進食，

 

 

 

 

 

Steve舉起酒杯，笑著說，「感恩節快樂。」

 

 

 

Bucky也舉起酒杯，對著每個人說，

 

 

 

「感恩節快樂。」

 

 


End file.
